Light & Lust
by Ayanotheflameprincess
Summary: Naminé gets caught in a very complicated love triangle between Vanitas, a friend she met through another and Roxas her neighbor after moving to her new town. To add more misery she is hit with news no young woman wants to hear yet. The boys get very irritated with each other and start fighting for what they want. In the end it's all up to Naminé to decide what to do.


**(I'm sooo excited about this one! I hope everyone enjoys this as much as I do writing this) **

The sun was already half gone by the time she grabbed her first box and carried it to her apartment three floors up. Paying the delivery people to set everything up was too expensive so the flaxen haired young woman decided to put her hair up and slip on some yoga pants, sneakers and a spaghetti strapped, dri-fit shirt then got to work. This definitely was going to be a work out since the place only had spiral stairs where her room was located. The elevators were too far.

The twenty three year old went one by one with the heavy loads up the stairs and back down to grab some more. She took the lighter packages in two's to make the process move along faster. By the time the sun was almost completely gone Naminé had six more boxes to go which made her sigh in exhaustion.

"This is way too much..." Her shoulders hunched.

"Need some help there?" A kind man's voice asked from behind.

Naminé turned around to face the voice that spoke to her and discovered it to be a man around her age maybe one or two years older. He was very appealing to the eye with this golden blonde spikes and toned muscles that were obvious through his shirt. His ocean eyes were compelling it was almost insane how beautiful they were. The girl noticed all this, but didn't show immediate love at first sight instead, she thought this was the beginning of a wonderful friendship with her new neighbor.

"Oh I couldn't ask that of you!" She spoke in quite embarrassment.

"It's not a problem just tell me your room number and I'll be more than happy to help you settle in," he gave her a kinda smile.

"Well...if you insist..."

The girl paused for a moment, but then quickly shook it off and pace walked over to him then let out her hand.

"My name is Naminé it's nice to meet you," she said calmly.

"I'm Roxas," he shook her hand.

The man picked up a box like it was the lightest thing he had ever picked up which astonished the blonde girl.

"Where to?" He asked.

"It's err...sixty-two thirty," she responded.

"Yikes you hauled half these boxes three floors up? You're good," he chuckled as he began walking up the steps.

She smiled then got another box and followed. He helped settle in all the big objects aside from the boxes with of course the help of her. They had done this procedure a few times until Naminé got down to the last box. She slowly picked up the heavy duty with struggle.

'How much did I pack in here?' She thought to herself.

The young woman took slow steps from the box slowing her down from its intense weight.

"Hey Naminé come up for a sec!" He called out.

"Eh coming!"

She decided to quicken her pace and went as fast as her legs allowed. She was so focused on getting up there fast enough she didn't notice the ledge of the side walk which caused her to trip over and hit the ground knee first. The collision of the box to the ground caused alarm to Roxas.

"Naminé! What was that?!" He quickly made his way down by jumping onto the rail and sliding down that way.

He found her on the ground trying to get back up which triggered him to slide by her side and helped her to sit correctly.

"Wait don't move if something hurts," he informed.

"It's alright I'm..." Her voice trailed.

Roxas caught her gaze and followed it. He saw a tiny cut on her knee, but it exaggerated in blood loss. His face turned a bit serious.

"Let's get that fixed alright?" He said.

"W-What? It's fine it's only a little cut I can just clean up all that and put a bandaid!" She reassured.

"Do you think you can hop on my back?" He asked.

"Huh? Listen I'm fine don't worry about it," she reassured again.

"Naminé let me help you it really isn't a problem," he insisted.

She sighed and gave in. Roxas positioned himself as she climbed onto his back. He jumped up and was able to catch a better grip of her. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall off. He climbed all the way to her apartment room and made his way to the kitchen. The golden haired man set her down on the counter gently.

"Wait here a sec," he informed before leaving.

He went to his home which was a floor under to grab a few things then got back up. He set down disinfectant alcohol and a bandaid on the counter. He wet a paper towel and began cleaning up the streaming blood all the way to its source.

"This might sting," he informed before applying some of the disinfectant to the cut which caused her to jolt.

She whimpered from the sting. He couldn't help, but silently chuckle at those sounds she made, finding them to be sweet and innocent. He applied the bandaid soon after and patted the spot.

"One more thing," he stepped out again.

The boy came back with the box she had dropped and set it down with a goofy smile.

"Thank you Roxas...," she couldn't help, but smile back.

"No biggy!" He replied.

"No, I really can't thank you enough for all this. I mean I'm just a total stranger to you," she got off the counter.

"Not a total stranger I know your name, what you look like and your apartment number," he continued to show off his goofiness.

She laughed. "I guess that's true!"

"Gotta start somewhere right?"

She nodded in response.

"Well I'm gonna leave you to it if you don't need any help," he gathered his things and stood right by the door.

"Oh you've done enough thank you! I hope we see each other again!" She smiled.

"Same here. Have a good night," he walked out and closed the door.

Naminé stood in the silence for a bit.

"I think I'm gonna like it here..." She nodded.

oO

Morning came around in the blink of an eye. Naminé was too tired to do much today, but she knew she had to finish what she started. Last night she managed to settle half her things in.

"Maybe...just a few more minutes," after mumbling that to herself she immediately knocked out.

oO T

"What time is it..."

"Eleven,"

Vanitas groaned at the response and laid down on the couch. Sora sat on the floor next to the couch just aimlessly strumming his guitar.

"We've been up all night at this and barely come up with anything," Vanitas sighed.

"We used to be able to come up with notes so easily what happened?" Sora asked.

"Have no idea...all I know is that we can't finish that album if we don't come up with some shit."

"I think we need to sleep a little before we try to come up with anything because at this rate we won't get anywhere," Sora reasoned.

"For once you're right," the raven haired boy positioned himself comfortably on the couch and shut his eyes.

The brunette got up and set his guitar down then decided to go to his room to take a nap. As he was walking there was a knock at the door.

"Get up! We got a meeting today!" Axel yelled.

Vanitas groaned again. "Fuck off!" He cussed.

"Don't make me break this damn door down!" The flame threatened.

"I got it..." Sora walked back and opened the door.

"We were up all night...sorry," Sora apologized, scratching the back of his head.

"Riku is pissed we need to head over to the studio ASAP."

Vanitas groaned. "I don't want to deal with pissed people."

"Don't make me do the usual," Axel crossed his arms.

"I'd actually like that for once," he smirked.

The man sighed as he walked to the golden eye'd man and hoisted him up over his shoulder.

"Let's go,"

"Mind if we change first?" Sora asked.

Axel purposely dropped Vanitas on the floor.

"OW! THAT-" he began rambling how much that hurt through his fowl language.

"Get dressed," Axel ordered.

He got up and lazily walked to his room along with Sora.

"You two are men why do I gotta be the babysitter?" He plopped down on the couch and waited for them.

Vanitas didn't spend too much time on his wardrobe. He only put on black pants with red converse with a white T-shirt and a black hoodie since they were in the middle of fall and it was chilly outside. Sora didn't really dress up either, his was a red shirt with burgundy pants and black Nike's. Axel kicked the door open to Vanitas's room.

"Your room is a wreck," he commented.

"That's how the ladies left it after I was finished with em'," Vanitas yawned.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Come on Sora!"

The brunette made his way out and followed the two. Vanitas grabbed a helmet which wasn't noticed by the others.

"My car," the flame haired man announced.

"Pfft my bike," Vanitas countered.

"Do what you want I just need you there!"

Axel unlocked his vehicle and got into the drivers side. Sora got into the passengers. Vanitas took his keys out of his pocket and mounted his audi motorbike. He put on a black helmet that had a red and white race flag design on it. He fired up the engine, Axel and Sora rolling their eyes at him showing off. He backed out and tailed the car to where they were supposed to go.

On the way, the boy on the bike noticed someone at a red light. Usually he looked at all women, but this one caught his attention quick. She was seen through the tall windows of a decor store. When the light turned green he made a right into the plaza of the store as Axel proceeded not noticing he had changed routes. He parked his bike and got off along with taking his helmet off. He noticed how odd he felt inside. This person had pulled a string in his heart...that had never happened before.

He entered the store like a normal customer and searched for the woman. When he saw her he noticed she was accompanied by another woman. He was so focused he didn't realize who we was about to bump into. When they collided he fell back along with a female.

"Ah I'm so sorry I didn't see where I was going," she immediately got up and helped Vanitas up.

He was about to say something foul, but was halted when he recognized this girl.

"Usually when this happens in movies people exchange names," he chuckled.

The girl giggled. "That does happen a lot!"

"So...your name is?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"I'm Kairi."

**(I hope this left you with questions! Cause I think most of you expected Naminé haha. Anyways please review I wanna know what you think about this because reviews help me determine whether I'm going to continue a story or not. If I don't get any feedback I'm obviously not gonna pay much attention to the story and only work on the ones people wanna see get updated so please review if you want this to continue thank you.) **


End file.
